1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to gripping surfaces for firearms, and more particularly, to inlaid grip surfaces for firearms, including pistols, rifles and shotguns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Firearms, such as pistols, rifles and shotguns are commonly provided with "checkered" gripping surfaces disposed along the portions of the pistol grips, or gun stocks which will be grasped by the hands of the user during deployment of the firearms. The checkered gripping surfaces typically consist of a pattern of mutually parallel and perpendicular or inclined spaced grooves providing square or diamond patterns in the pistol grip or gun stock materials, which are usually composed of hardwood. Various clear finishes are usually applied to the gun stocks or pistol grips, after the checkering process to protect the wood from moisture and to enhance the beauty of the wood. Unfortunately, the grooves of the checkered surfaces often tend to become filled with the finish materials, resulting in loss of gripping capability of the checkered surfaces.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide improved gripping surfaces for hand-held firearms.
In the past, gripping surfaces other than wood have been utilized. For example, checkered inlaid plastic grips or gripping panels have been utilized. Checkered inlaid gripping panels formed of plastic or hardwood have been utilized. However, all known prior gripping surfaces for firearms have been composed of very hard materials which, despite having the above mentioned gripping surfaces, have not provided optimum gripping ability under the wide variety of conditions under which users utilize their firearms. For example, in hot weather or under humid conditions, perspiration or moisture on the gripping hand of the user causes loss of friction between the hard moisture proof surfaces of prior hand-held firearms. Thus, there is an unmet need for an improved method and structure for providing gripping surfaces for hand-held firearms which overcome the shortcomings of the known prior art, believed to be indicated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 616,424, 836,851, 1,693,289, 2,331,372, 2,701,930, 3,815,270, 4,043,066 and 4,098,015.
Accordingly, it is another object of the invention to provide an improved gripping structure and method of manufacture for firearms, which method and structure overcome the above mentioned shortcomings of the prior art.
Many owners of hand-held firearms take pride in the condition and appearance of their firearms. Such owners frequently have custom made gun stocks, pistol grips, and the like for their firearms. The custom made grips, gun stocks and the like frequently have decorative patterns carved in the wood of which the pistol grips, gun stocks and the like are composed. Occasionally, the owners would like to be able to easily modify the appearance of the gun stocks, pistol grips, etc., especially the gripping surfaces thereof.
Accordingly, it is yet another object of the invention to provide decorative gripping surfaces for hand-held firearms which can be relatively easily removed and replaced.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide gripping surfaces for hand-held firearms which are substantially less hard and provide a more resilient or cushioned gripping surface than the hard, uncomfortable gripping surfaces of the prior art.